


and this is not a love story

by Diz (artificialmac)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Feelings Realization, George isn't mentioned by name, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness, but like, it's about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/Diz
Summary: and this is how we meet: on a random server through a friend of a friend.We talk too much for strangers. But your accent makes me wheeze, and my stupid jokes make you roll your eyes. And I can already tell I’ve fallen for you.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	and this is not a love story

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don’t know what this is. I really don’t. I just had this idea and I needed to get it down. I’ve never written from a first-person POV because I normally hate how it comes out, but for some reason, I felt like this worked. 
> 
> I'm still trying to get Dream and George down as characters, so this fic is delving into Dream's mind and how it works in that big brain of his. Idk what else to say. I know this is weird and bad. Sorry.

and this is how we meet: on a random server through a friend of a friend.

We talk too much for strangers. But your accent makes me wheeze, and my stupid jokes make you roll your eyes. And I can already tell I’ve fallen for you. 

and this is how it goes: we talk every day for months. 

It’s easy. 

Easier than with anyone else. And you don’t even know my name for the first few years. But we still talk. 

About everything and nothing. 

The time zones don’t bother us as my night turns to your morning and my cheeks hurt from smiling too hard.

We talk and talk and talk and talk and-  
I think that some part of you knows.

and this is how I love you: when you’re fast asleep.

The call goes quiet save for your gentle exhales. I swear I would set them to music if I knew anything about it. Play the melody on a loop until my heartbeat synced to the rhythm of your chest rising and falling. 

Then we could finally breathe the same air.

It isn’t a perfect love, I know. 

You deserve the pretty kind. 

The kind that lasts.  
The kind that sticks to the back of your front teeth like candy.  
The kind that wakes up with a smile.

And I used to think that was creepy, you know?

Waking up with a smile on your face. Isn’t that the creepiest thing you’ve ever heard?  
Probably not.

This is probably the creepiest thing you’ve ever heard.

I say it’s the creepiest thing you’ve ever heard because I know it freaks you out. The idea of someone else losing themself to you. To your charms that you never asked for. I get that you think it doesn’t mean anything. Just rambling in the middle of the night. And you’re right. 

You always are.

and this is how you love me: the best you can.

You don’t like emotions, and I can’t blame you for that. Too mushy, too fake, too much like a lie. They don’t flow from your tongue as readily as mine. 

But I know you love me.

Only because you told me once when you were drunk. 

And because one time I said something stupid on stream and I saw you roll your eyes while smiling that mega-watt smile you have. And it didn’t fade as quickly as the others.

It stayed planted for a solid ten seconds before flickering out into a relaxed grin. I only know because I watched the playback of it nearly twenty times. 

But even still, you don’t have to say it for me to know. 

You just have to stay on the call a little while longer. 

and this is why it won’t work: I stayed up until 3 am because I was hoping it would make a difference. 

Hoping that my moon and your sun would send you a message.  
The message that I know you need time

And that I will wait  
Rather impatiently, but I will wait

All my life.

And it may not be the best timing.  
And Lord knows I am bad at timing

But I sent you another message that didn’t say any of that.  
I said something you had heard before.  
“I’m here.”  
“I’m always here.”

But it didn’t matter.  
My moon must have missed your sun.   
Not in the same way that I miss you

And I swear I don’t love you

But I could have

I could have loved you so well, darling.  
So much better than you gave me credit for.  
I could have loved you all my life.

I think I still might do it.  
Just to show you I can.

**Author's Note:**

> If you hate this, just ignore me. I’m stupid and IDK how to write.


End file.
